Short story
by Sayu-Juusan
Summary: Voici quelques drabbles sur les personnages de Naruto. Des petits textes qui pointent leur bout de leurs nez de temps en temps, et j'ai décidé de les partager.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Est ce que Itachi est toujours vivant? Asuma? Jiraiya? Oui? Non? Non hein. Alors les personnages de Naruto appartiennent toujours à Kishimoto-sama. **

* * *

Elle n'a pas forcément envie de se lever. C'est Samedi aujourd'hui, et il est à présent dix heures passées. Pourtant, elle est réveillée depuis longtemps. Mais une force mentale l'empêche de descendre à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner et ainsi, commencer sa journée. Ses yeux se ferment, puis s'ouvrent quelques minutes plus tard. Elle est allongée tantôt sur le ventre, tantôt sur le dos, sa tête bien calée sur ses deux oreillers. Puis, elle entend les pas de sa mère se faire plus pressants, «_mauvais signe_ », se dit elle. On risque de bientôt la déranger dans son hibernation artificielle. Rien qu'à la pensée de ce qui l'attend aujourd'hui, elle tire sa couette jusqu'à ce que celle-ci la recouvre entièrement, puis se met en boule, ses bras encerclant ses genoux. Rien, voilà le programme de sa journée. Rien. Elle n'a rien à faire, rien envie de faire. Une inertie totale. Et puis, ça la rend folle ce vide omniprésent en elle. Cette lassitude de tout. Pourtant, des ami(e)s elle en a. Oui, il y a Ino, Temari, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru voir même Kiba. Mais elle a coupé son portable depuis hier soir. Elle a aussi rangé son ordinateur portable dans le tiroir de son bureau. Elle veut seulement tout oublier. Oublier ce qu'elle a vu entre deux publications futiles, débiles sur Facebook. Ça l'avait vidée, elle ne voulait plus voir ce « _... est passé de Célibataire à En Couple._ » En même temps, ça l'avait pas étonnée. Facebook n'avait fait que confirmer ce dont elle se doutait déjà. Oui, Facebook l'avait détruite en lui portant ce coup de grâce Elle se disait que ce n'était pas vrai, puisque Facebook n'avait rien confirmé, et maintenant.. A présent, elle pouvait souffrir pleinement. Ino et Temari lui avait envoyé des messages, hier soir vers vingt deux heures, ce qui l'avait attristée car ça rendait la nouvelle trop vraie, et énervée car elle en avait plus qu'assez d'être considérée comme celle qui souffre tout le temps. Même si se sont ses meilleures amies, elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui en parle, elle ne voulait et ne veut plus en entendre parler. Ça ne fait qu'empirer la réalité. Et hier soir, elle n'a pas pleuré, aucunes traces de larme n'était visible aux coin de ses yeux ou sur ses joues, elle n'a pas crier sa douleur , n'a pas écouter de la musique pour essayer d'oublier, ou au contraire pour se remémorer les moments qu'elle passait avec lui. Et ce matin, sont état n'a pas changé, elle ne ressent plus rien, du vide. Sa douleur, c'est du vide. Elle n'a toujours aucune envie d'allumer ce portable, pour répondre à tous ces messages qui affluent dans sa boite de réception Elle ne veut toujours pas rallumer son PC pour voir que Tayuya est effectivement en couple avec le mec qu'elle aime en « secret » depuis plus d'un an. Ses pensées s'arrêtent, son ventre gargouille, ce qui rompt le silence lourd qui règne dans sa chambre. Oui elle a faim, mais elle n'a pas envie d'aller manger. Ce vide la suit partout, et comme pour essayer de combler cette sensation pesante, elle enfouie sa tête dans son oreiller. Oui, la journée va être longue pour Sakura, très longue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Dômô Arigatô Kishimoto-sama de me prêter tes petites créations. **

* * *

**J**'ai senti ton corps se rapprocher de moi. Une sensation de douceur s'est alors emparée de moi. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, mais je savais que tu souriais. Tu es renté doucement sous les draps déjà témoins de notre amour, t'es collé à moi. J'ai frissonné. Ton parfum naturel brouillait mon cerveau. Tu as enroulé tes bras autour de moi, a posé ta tête dans mon cou. On est resté quelques minutes comme ça. Ton souffle chaud se rependant sur ma gorge, j'ai fermé les yeux en entrelaçant mes doigts aux tiens. J'ai souri. Tu m'a chuchoté " _Laisse moi protéger ton sourire._ " Ceci m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, je me suis retournée pour te faire face. Même dans l'obscurité de la pièce, je sentais ton regard qui me transperçait de part en part. A ce moment là, j'ai su que je n'allai jamais pouvoir me séparer de toi. Mes jours solitaires se sont évanouis, et pourtant je savais que demain tu ne serai plus là, à côté de moi. Pour combien de temps? Sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, tu m'a embrassé longuement. Puis tu as déposé des baisers dans mon cou comme traînée de poudre , j'ai alors laissé s'échapper une larme que tu as chassée de ton pouce. J'ai attentivement détaillé ton visage que je connaissais déjà par coeur.. Tes bras puissants m'ont serré, comme pour effacer la distance qui se creusait déjà entre nous. J'aurais dû te dire " _Ne pars pas._ " Mais j'ai seulement à mon tour, enfoui ma tête dans ton cou, pendant que tu dessinais des cercles sur mon épaule dénudée. On est resté longtemps comme ça.

**Q**uand je me suis réveillée, tu n'étais plus là. Trônait seulement une bague qui voulait dire " _Ne m'oublie pas._ "

_**Sasuke & Sakura**_

* * *

_**Reviews?Reviews?**_


End file.
